Colors of The Moon
by cyberslavekitten
Summary: Tonks and Lupin, at first seem a totally odd couple, but then you notice just how right they fit together. A werewolf and a metamorphmagus. Their time together as their world around them fell and rose again.
1. Chapter 1

I stood in the darkness, staring up at the girl upon the broomstick; her hair was changing colors as she rode silently into the night, off to another mission for the Order. She was so in tune with her work; I felt a little melancholy as I watched her back leave each time. But I had to watch Teddy; I hadn't had work for weeks, mainly after the incident at Hogwarts when Voldemort finally fell.

Lately the work was fairly simple, cleaning up a few of the death eaters that simply refused to go down with their master. Several had fallen with him such as Bellatrix and Snape. I wasn't sure if his death was deserved or not, but with the death of Albus, it seemed nobody really cared.

I heard the tears inside as Teddy awoke to a silent house. I chuckled softly and walked inside to him. I found him thrashing about in his bed as his hair began to frantically change colors with his fussy actions. He definitely took after Nymphadora that was for sure.

I hugged my boy to me and smiled as I thought back to the time when we first met, and how it had progressed this far.


	2. Chapter 2

The crescent moon was high in the air as I walked beneath its light; these nights were the closest I could get to see its beauty through tame eyes. Despite the year I've spent with this curse, I still would never grow used to it. The painfulness of my body transforming as I slipped into a hungry bloodlust; Prongs and Padfoot had learned of this curse only years ago, and the continued to friend me, despite how dangerous I was.

I watched as a young girl tripped onto the cement road and her gentle voice let out a loud swear. I stopped short before hurrying forward to help her before a loud roar caught my attention. I turned and saw a large wolf walking towards her, my eyes narrowed.

It wasn't Padfoot, and it wasn't a werewolf, but there was no way a wolf would be this close to a town. This had to be an animagus.

I walked between the two and stared at the wolf; the wolf stopped short as the crescent moon illuminated my scars. I wore a black cardigan and black slacks, both were tattered with both age and excessive wear.

The wolf shifted into a human, the white fur shrinking back into his skin as he stood up. He glared at me, looking me up and down before stopping several feet away. I heard the woman behind me whimper, I looked back at her; she wore a dark grey skirt with ripped leggings underneath it and a black tank top over a long sleeved white shirt that was stained with dirt and grass. Her hair was bubblegum pink and she had scrapes on her from falling on the cement.

I shook my head and looked back at the wolf man, "What is your business with this woman," I asked, my voice steady and strong as I set my feet apart, almost bracing myself for an attack.

"Do I need to tell you my business? No! So how about you get the hell out of here you pathetic coward," he snapped, I could see a flicker of fear in his eyes as recognition set in, he could tell what I was, he only needed to look at the scars covering my body. This was a man who understood the pain of shifting, but unlike mine, his was voluntary.

"Yes, I believe you do, if you didn't, then I wouldn't have bothered asking," I growled, my chest rumbled slightly and the guy took a single step away.

"You're not dangerous, the moon isn't full, so you can't fool me, _werewolf_," he spat.

I chuckled darkly, "That's what you think," I said smoothly, his complexion turned pure white.

"Y-You're bluffing!" he yelled.

"Am I?" I asked as I took a step towards him, he scrambled back and I chuckled.

"Werewolves can only change during a full moon!" he said loudly.

I shook my head, "And who told you that?" I asked, "A textbook?" I asked.

He looked side to side, almost wishing for help, "Y-Yes, and I know you're lying!" he said.

"Really, you don't seem so sure of it," I said sweetly as I took another step back and I let an angry growl slip from between my lips before he turned and ran.

I chuckled softly and looked down, running a hand through my hair. I looked back at the girl; her eyes were wide with fear as she scrambled to her feet. I walked over with my hands out, to prove I would do her no harm, "Relax, I'm not going to harm you," I whispered gently, she looked at me; her eyes flickered between fear and calmness. I watched as her hair slowly began to darken to a blood red.

"Prove it," she said, her voice was strong, but it held no bitterness, nor did it have the icy coldness I was used to.

"How can I do that?" I asked.

"You said werewolves could transform without the use of a full moon," she said.

I chuckled softly, "No, I merely led the man into believing that could happen, I did it mainly to drive him away, I do need a full moon to transform," I said softly.

Her eyes widened further and she skipped back a few steps, "Wait, _you're_ a werewolf?" she asked astonished, I felt a small laugh escape my lips.

"Whom did you think we were referring to?" I asked gently, she blushed deeply and looked away, shrugging slightly.

"I don't know, I just didn't think it would be you," she whispered gently.

"Then why were you afraid of me when I came over to help you after dealing with him?" I asked softly.

She looked at me with strikingly gorgeous dark eyes; I smiled a little, "Isn't it a little obvious? That guy, who is a _white wolf_ just got scared away by you, obviously gonna be at least a _little_ skittish around you," she replied heatedly, I looked down and chuckled softly.

"Well I apologize; I honestly was not meaning to scare you, only him," I replied, "However, are you alright," I asked as I eyed the bleeding scrapes on her hands.

She wiped her hands off on her torn leggings, "I'm fine," she said, brushing my gentility away, just as it always was. She looked at me; she must've seen the pain deep in my eyes, because she walked over and gently touched my cheek, her fingers lightly caressing the scars on my face.

"I don't mean to sound abrupt, life must be difficult for you do to your…_nature_," she whispered softly, her voice was gentle and kind, something foreign and strange to me.

"Don't worry ma'am, I'm used to it, so it hardly hurts me anymore," I replied truthfully, "But if you're fine I'll leave you be," I said, lightly pulling away and I began to walk down the street.

But I heard her klutzy footsteps as she ran after me, I looked back as she fell into my arms, I smiled and caught her easily, "Easy," I said as I steadied her, "I don't mean t sound rude, but are you always this clumsy?" I asked softly, she smiled a nodded.

"Unfortunately," she replied as her hair brightened to bubblegum pink.

"May I ask as to what I can help you with?" I asked, she smiled and nodded.

"Do you have a home to return to?" she asked, I shook my head honestly.

"No, I mostly roam the countryside," I replied simply.

She gently clasped my hand in hers, "Then stay with me for the night, please it's the least I can do for helping me," she said softly, her eyes were almost begging.

I hesitated slightly, "Um, alright," I said gently, "Thank you."

"You're most welcome," she said as she began to tug at my hand. I slowly began to follow her with a small sigh.

She pulled me quickly through the streets of London to a darker part of the city, pretty much the slums. She walked to a one story house with peeling paint; the front door had a crack on it with the paint also peeling. She looked back at me with a slightly sheepish grin as she tapped the doorknob with her wand and walked inside.

She stepped aside for me to enter; she shut the door behind me and locked it once more. "Sorry about the mess," she quickly apologized as I began to look around the room. We had walked into the living room, the couch was a light brown with dark stains on it, and the coffee table was littered with takeout boxes and miscellaneous trash. The floor had some papers scattered across it. There was no television and there was little decoration. On the wall hung a black and yellow striped tie and I smiled a little.

"So you were a Hufflepuff?" I asked looking at her, she smiled and proudly and nodded.

"Yep, what was your house? If you don't mind me asking," she said grinning wildly.

I chuckled softly, "Not at all, I was in Gryffindor," I replied with a smile as I followed her into the kitchen. She had a small table that was cluttered with dirty dishes and Auror papers, my fingers lightly grazed them as I walked.

She looked back as she heard the papers shuffle slightly, she smiled as she looked saw my fingers lingering slightly on the papers, "I'm studying to become an Auror," she explained quickly, I smiled and nodded.

"I assumed as much," I replied smiling, a peppy smile flashed across her face as she walked over to a cupboard and opened it.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied softly as she pulled down two chipped mugs. She walked over to the stove and placed a kettle of water on it to boil before walking over to the table and quickly clearing it of the papers and dishes.

"Please, have a seat," she said gesturing sweetly to the chairs, I sat down in one and waited, lightly tapping my fingers on the wooden table.

"How long have you lived in this area," I asked softly, she looked over at me as she placed the dishes in the sink.

"A couple of years now," she replied, "I decided to get my own place once I finished at Hogwarts," she explained calmly.

I felt my body grow slightly numb, "Oh? When did you graduate?" I asked.

"Oh a couple years," she said as she looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, it was cracked with chipped paint, "I loved my parents dearly, but I thought it was high time I moved out and proved I didn't need them to survive anymore."

I looked down at my hands and closed my eyes, "I see," I replied evenly. She was so young, I had graduated at least 15 years ago, so if it were only a couple years (my mind seeing 'couple' as two) then we were about 13 years apart.

She set the mug of steaming water down in front of me and the tea bag in it was soaking delicately in it. I looked up at her and smiled warmly, "Thank you," I said softly.

"By the way, I'm Tonks," she said warmly.

"I'm Remus, Remus Lupin," I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked along the cold streets the next morning, remembering far too deeply of my time in the hospitality of the kindest woman I'd met. She knew I was a werewolf, but that didn't stop her from taking me in and making me feel…well, human.

She was a little clumsy yeah, but that just seemed to add to her playful personality. She was studying to become an Auror; she had a bright future ahead of herself.

I wanted to be by her side during her climb to her goals, but I had a feeling that if she associated herself with me, it would hinder her chances.

I groaned and sat on a wooden bench, the red paint was peeling, and the metallic stand was rusting from rain.

I chuckled slightly as I could hear James's voice encouraging me to go for it, _"Come on Moony! Screw what people think, you want her, take a freaking shot!"_

I grinned lightly, it had been about 10 or 11 years since we'd last seen each other, and I knew, that memories were all I would ever have to remember that fantastic friend of mine. He was impulsive and a little cocky, but he had a good heart, but now, he was no longer alive, due to Voldemort's cruel tendencies.

I shuddered away from those memories and looked up as I saw Tonks once again walking my way. She looked over and grinned at me, she was wearing a pair of black and yellow striped leggings and a black denim skirt, she had on a rugged looking vest and a long sleeved shirt that was black and white stripes on the sleeves and the vest was closed tightly over her torso, but I could see a black turtle neck sticking up over her neck, she had a spiked choker on and her hair was still short and bubblegum pink. She wore a pair of combat boots and a brilliant grin.

She walked quickly towards me but her foot got caught on the curb and she fell forward, I quickly jumped up and grabbed her arms to keep her from hitting the ground. She looked up at me with a grateful smile, "Thanks," she said as she stood up.

"You should be more careful," I said smiling, she giggled a little and shrugged.

"I try, it's just that everything likes to jump and my way," she said laughing.

I grinned down at her and she sighed, but then we heard the gunshot like bang the echoed into the air, we looked into the middle of the street as the figure appeared. I fingered my wand in my pocket as I watched, waiting for who ever it was to come out of the blurry fog that cloaked them.

"Moody," I said as he limped towards us, his cane slapping against the cobbled street with each step he took.

"No time for the formalities Remus, we have to get out of, here Dumbledore has work for us to do, so no time to dawdle," he said in his gruff voice, I looked at Tonks as Moody began to limp away.

"What I don't even warrant a _hello_?" Tonks said, Moody looked back at us and his eyes narrowed on her.

"You were requested to join us on this Nymphadora," he said before Disapparating.

She let out a small humanistic growl before Disapparating as well, I quickly followed suit.

We arrived in the Hog's Head and I stepped out of the blurry fog to see Tonks slapping Moody, "Don't. Call me. Nymphadora," she said as her hair darkened to a deep red, lengthening slowly.

I cleared my throat as I walked forward, she looked over at me, and her hair began to brighten once more.

"Good, you're here," Moody said as he ignored Tonks' slap.

"What happened to _don't let the muggles see us_," Tonks snapped as she looked over at him, it was then that I noticed we weren't the only ones in the room. I looked around to see Kingsley Shacklebot and Mundungus Fletcher. I felt the maddening depression fall over me as I noticed the three people that were missing. Lily, James, and Sirius.

I let out a small growl as my fists tightened as thoughts of that night flashed through my mind.

_The rain was pounding against the streets; I could hear the children running along the streets through the Halloween night. Despite the rain they seemed determined to get the candy the night promised._

_But despair rode the winds as well as Dumbledore appeared on the street in front of me, nobody seemed to notice him. He walked over to me as I sat on the side of the street and looked up at him as rain poured down on me._

"_Albus, please tell me it's not true," I whispered hopelessly as a tear streaked down my face. He looked down at me gravely and sighed softly, his blue eyes had lost their twinkle._

"_I wish I could Remus," he whispered._

_I let out an infuriated growl and stood up, "Who did it, who betrayed them," I snarled, Albus looked up at me and closed his eyes._

"_S-Sirius…" he whispered._

_I felt my world fall cold as I stumbled back away from him, "No," I whispered, "Please tell me that is a lie."_

"_He was the only one who could've told them where they lived, otherwise Voldemort would've never found them," he replied as thunder cracked in the air. "I'm sorry Remus," he whispered before Disapparating._

I blinked and took a deep and shaky breath, Tonks was staring at me and I gave her a weak smile, she returned it warmly. "What was it Albus wanted us to do," I said softly, they all looked at me and Kingsley grinned.

"He wants us to guard Harry Potter on his way to King's Cross," he explained in his deep accent, I smiled and nodded.

"I thought he had Hagrid on that detail," I replied.

"He does, but despite the fact that Voldemort is indeed dead, he wants to take more precautions, and since Hagrid was banned from using magic and with his wand snapped, I'm afraid we're going to need a few more people, so he's assigned us this task, we just can't let him know it's us, Arthur and Molly will be there as well due to the fact that they're escorting their own children onto Platform 9 ¾," he said simply.

"But I'm not an Auror, yet, should I really be put on this mission?" Tonks asked nervously.

I chuckled softly and she looked at me in confusion, "You don't need to be an Auror for Albus to assign you a task this important."

She nodded once and smiled, "Alright, then when do we go," she asked shrugging.

"Now," Moody said, I sighed and she looked at me with a buoyant grin and we once again Disapparated.

When we emerged we were standing in an abandoned room with a row of chairs that stood empty against the wall. I looked over to see Tonks. She was screwing her face up strangely and within seconds she stood before me, but her entire look had changed.

She looked over at me with a grin and giggled, "What's wrong Remus, you seem dumbstruck," she said smiling warmly.

She had mousy brown hair that fell to her shoulders and a few scars below her left cheek. Her eyes were still twinkling darkly as she brushed her hair out of her face as a single strand continued to fall between her eyes. I smiled and walked over to her, lightly tucking the strand of hair behind her ear and I watched her face turn a delicate shade of red.

I smiled as Moody and the rest joined us, we looked over at them and their eyes fell on Tonks' new look. She smiled, "I probably should've mentioned this before; I'm a Metamorphmagus," she said simply as she smiled at us.

"I see, well that does make us another step ahead," Kingsley said softly as we stepped out of the room and into the main place. I looked around and saw the young boy as he walked alone behind the trolley he was pushing. Beneath the messy black hair was the lightning shaped scar, and behind those glasses were his mother's eyes. The striking green eyes set into the miniature version of his father. I felt the tears deep in m eyes attempting to burst forward. But I blinked them away and took a deep breath.

Tonks walked forward and we all watched her as she walked in step behind Harry, I looked at Moody who was watching with an infuriated gaze, I hurried forward and joined her by her side. She looked up at me with a warm grin and winked playfully. I chuckled softly and winked back.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she leaned into me. Harry looked back at us and we kept our eyes averted from him as I saw Kingsley talking to Arthur, he was no doubt explaining everything that would have to occur in order for this young boy to get onto the train.

Things for this kid were going to spin out of control as he started attending the one place, where everyone knew his name.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched as Harry disappeared into the solid brick pillar and sighed, "I really hope he behaves," I whispered, Tonks looked up at me with curious eyes, "How well do you know him," she asked softly.

I shook my head, "Not at all, but if he's anything like his father, then he's gonna be pretty good friend with Mr. Filch," I said, chuckling lightly before letting my arm drop from her shoulders.

"You knew his father?" she asked, I nodded once as I stared down at my scuffed shoes.

"Oh yes, and his mother, both were exceptional people, but both are now deceased," I whispered, she stared at my face, scrutinizing every movement I made, "They were killed by Voldemort himself," I explained.

"Remus," I heard Molly's warm voice slide over me, I looked back as she walked over and hugged me tightly; I hugged her back with a small chuckle.

"Hello Molly," I said grinning, "How are you," I asked.

"I'm doing well," she said, her smile fell a little, "And how are you doing," she asked.

"I'm…surviving," I said truthfully.

"Well you're welcome at our place anytime Remus, don't forget that," she said putting her hand firmly on her hips.

I chuckled softly and nodded, "I won't Molly, but I would hate to intrude on your home," I said quickly.

She shook her head forcefully, "Oh tosh, I won't have any of the Remus, if you need a place to stay, trust me, we have plenty of room," she said before walking with Ginny through the barrier. I sighed and chuckled weakly, "She always was the mothering type," I said looking down at Tonks who had a strange look on her face as Moody walked over to us.

"I hope the two of you are proud, you could've cost us the entire operation," he snapped angrily.

I looked over at him, "Moody, calm down, we didn't do anything suspicious," I replied.

"_Didn't do anything suspicious?_ Remus the two of you walked right behind him, he was bound to suspect something!" he spat.

"Well then let's just hope he's like James," I retorted, I could feel my temper rising and sighed softly.

"It's a pathetic thing to wish," I stiffened slightly before walking away; I went back to the room and heard Tonks follow me inside.

"Remus wait!" she said quickly, I turned to look at her, and I could feel the predator in me writhing with bloodlust. I hadn't felt the rage in a long time.

But then again, no one had ever really said something against James or the others, except for Severus.

"What is it Tonks," I muttered as I looked at the ground. She grabbed my arm and I looked back at her once more.

"Alastor is just being himself, please don't leave because of him," she said, I could hear almost a helpless tone in her voice, I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it," I whispered as my fists clenched.

"Come back with me," she said hopefully.

I shook my head, "I can't Tonks, I'm far too dangerous of a person to be around, plus, tonight is the full moon, I can't risk others' lives," I said softly.

Her hand fell away and she looked down, her hair was slowly turning grey and I walked over to her and lightly kissed her forehead. "Don't despair, maybe in time, we'll see one another again," I whispered lightly before pulling back and Disapparating.

I emerged into the open field and felt the depression seeping over me like liquid. I was alone again, hiding away from the rest of existence because I didn't want to hurt them, because I was nothing more than a monster.

I growled as I looked up at the sun that was high in the sky, a little after 11, and I knew it was pointless to come out here, with all the time to kill, but unfortunately I wouldn't have too long to wait due to the fact that winter was coming, the days were getting shorter and the nights were getting longer, hopefully I wouldn't have to endure it too much longer though, I would have to slip into my hibernating state soon, and once there, I would just have to hope to not be disturbed, or else I would react the one way I couldn't stop myself; as a beast.

I shivered away form the thought and walked to the center of the field and lay down on my back and folded my arms behind my head and watched as the clouds above me floated carelessly across the sky.

It had been so long since I had this type of peace, this time of alone quietness. Despite the rage I had felt merely moments ago, I now couldn't help the small grin from creeping onto my face. I yawned softly and closed my eyes, letting the sun seep into my pale skin.

It seemed like moments later but it was pouring down rain, and the sun was setting, my breathing quickened. I knew the moon would be up soon, and I would be running with the predators.

I looked up at the thundering sky, which hours ago had been sunny skies; now it was turning into the nightmare I had become accustomed to.


	5. Chapter 5

Sudden pain wracked through my body and I felt a pained hiss escape my lips as my body started its wicked transformation into a beast of the night.

My legs began lengthen as my face grew steadily into a muzzle. My ears began to point as my hair receded into my skull. My arms grew as my back began to hunch and a howl flew from my lips and answered the hungry call of the moon.

The monster in me rose, as the beast awakened.

I found myself running, my vision tinted the scarlet color of blood. The trees and bushes shot past me as I ran full out. I panted steadily as I ran and felt the lush grass caress my paws.

I growled as I heard movement and saw a girl standing there. Her hair was bright pink and her clothing wild. It was Tonks, but the predator in me rose and I snarled as I approached her.

She gasped and skipped back a few steps, tripping over a root. "Son of a Blast-Ended Skrewt," she muttered as she tried to crawl backwards. One of my clawed hands grasped her ankle and pulled her closer. She whimpered as I saw fearful tears welling up her eyes. "Remus, please stop!" she screeched.

I froze with a clawed hand in the air, prepared to strike. I slowly lowered it and sniffed her hair. She remained still, whimpering frightfully.

I whined lightly before pulling away and turning to run from her. I was a monster, but her fear was too much for me to handle. I had warned her I was dangerous, maybe this would warn her to stay away from me.

I ran to the field where I began to run along the edge of the field, trying to clear my mind from the predator within.

_She was prey_ it sneered _you're getting too soft to be a werewolf_.

I growled as I clasped the back of my head, "I don't care if she was prey, she didn't have to be, and I wasn't going to take her life, I don't _have_ to be a monster."

_But you are_.

I snarled and started running again, I didn't want to hurt Tonks, but nor did I want her to leave. I felt the confliction burning inside me like a forest fire.

Contrary to the myth, werewolves were able to know the difference between friend and foe whilst in our predatory forms. But only if we were strong enough to override the uncontrollable bloodlust could we keep them safe. I guess I was strong enough, but only just.

I shivered as the wind and rain shredded along my skin painfully. I leapt over the river and found myself racing deeper into the forest where the animals were, the animals that I could actually feast on.

I hated having to feed on the people I cared for, so I tried hard to avoid it, but more or less, it was my predator side that drove me. I was just glad I could override its power in time to save Tonks.

I turned sharply and found a large herd of elk, soon I was upon them, soon at least three were fallen, and the rest had scattered into the forest.

I snarled proudly and began to feed on the three fallen animals.

Soon the blood was smeared across my face. I watched with a morbid fascination as the blood leaked from the creature I was dismembering slowly.

The blood was beginning to cover me; I moved from one to the next and started dismembering the next elk.

I fed until all was left was the entrails of bones.

I licked the blood from my lips and walked back towards the river I had passed just earlier. I leapt into it easily, letting the blood quickly wash from my body.

I then climbed back out and shook the water from my body. I shuddered and let a loud howl escape my lips; I heard the response from my fellow werewolves as they too called to the pregnant white mistress in the sky that was covered in a veil of clouds.

I stared up at the moon for awhile as clouds drifted in front of it, and then skittered away once again. The beauty was mesmerizing and I smiled a little before taking off at a run again. I wanted so desperately to just slip into hibernation and escape everything that I feared.

Blood pumped steadily through my veins, throbbing in my ears, blocking out every sound around me. I felt a sudden hatred flash through me, and I ran faster, harder. I just needed to run through my rage and fury.

Trees and other plants rushed past me in a blur as I ran; it was freeing, and since I only had a few more times that I would be able to run like this before winter fell upon us, I was spending every second I could in order to savor these liberating moments.

I skidded to a halt and howled into the air, hoping it would fly up to the moon itself and wrap around it, caressing it with its praise.

I growled with pleasure and began to run again, I felt the dying grass beneath my paws and licked my lips, the taste of blood was still in my mouth, and it caused me to hunger for more. So off I went into the dark night, killing and feeding to satiate my hunger for blood and flesh.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I found myself lying in the grass, covered in blood and my clothes were tattered. I pushed myself up and went back to the field where my things were.

Once there I stripped from my clothes and went to the river and jumped into it, rinsing the blood from my skin and hair. When I reemerged I used one of my shirts to dry off, and then redressed in fresh clothes.

I Disapparated and found myself walking the familiar streets once again, but I had been on these streets a few days before. I was near Tonks' house. I wasn't sure why I was so drawn to her. Maybe it was because she was one of the first people outside of Hogwarts that treated me respectfully despite the fact of what I was.

I found myself standing in front of her gate, staring at the front window where I could see her folding laundry. I looked away and continued to walk, but then I heard a door open and the frantic footsteps chasing after me. I looked in time for Tonks to fling herself into my arms and she hugged me around the waist. And strangely her lips met mine.

I found myself kissing her back before it hit me; she could become a pariah because of me, she could lose her chance of being an Auror and she could even be completely cast out of society because of her affiliations with a…_werewolf_.

I pulled away quickly and looked down into her hurt eyes, "I'm sorry Tonks, I can't," I whispered, tears began to swim in her eyes and I hugged her tightly, wanting to wipe away her tears and just keep her as close as possible.

"Why can't you," she asked softly.

"Do you realize what could happen to you if someone saw you do what you just did? Can you imagine the implications it would have on your future? I don't want to ruin any chances you have of reaching your goals," I said gently, lightly touching her chin and turning it up to look at me. "I'm sorry Tonks," I whispered softly.

Her eyes sparkled with tears of pain and anger, "I don't care," she whispered, her voice was broken and I looked down and bit my lip, I had done what I didn't want to do, but something I also never expected to do. I touched the heart of someone, but now she refused to let me let her live her life without me interfering and messing it up.

"Tonks, I don't want to hurt your chances of becoming an Auror, and if you hang around with…someone like me, it will, they'll find you either too dangerous, or god knows what other reasons they'll come up with to keep you from joining," I said softly.

She pulled back and glared up into my eyes, "What's your point!" she asked loudly, her voice echoed around us.

"My point is that other than the fact that I'm a werewolf will hurt you in probably every way possible, and I don't want that," I whispered as I touched her hand.

"Well I do!" she said stubbornly as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up to her and she kissed me roughly. I couldn't really help the reaction I had.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed her close to me; her arm wrapped around my neck and pulled me down to kiss her. The suddenness of it had me pressing her against the iron gates, her nails raked my skin, and I felt an animalistic growl escape my lips, muffled against her own.

She smiled beneath my lips and pulled back grabbing my hand and yanking me into her house where she locked the doors and threw me down onto the couch. She straddled me and kissed me hungrily, I smiled and lightly nibbled on her lips, she moaned against my lips and left red marks from her nails down my sides as she clawed me.

I snarled lightly and bit her neck, she gasped and moaned; I nibbled on her flesh and sucked on the skin eagerly. I pulled away as she stripped off her shirt and bottoms. I grabbed her waist at that moment and rolled us so she was beneath me, her hair was bright pink still, her eyes dazzled as a small blush hung over her cheeks.

I smiled and quickly stripped from my clothes and slid between her thighs slowly. She gently grazed her fingers down my chest, touching the scars that were etched into it. Her lips parted slightly in awe; my faults, and flaws. She kissed my chest gently and then pressed her lips against mine and I smiled as I pressed her down into the cushions of the couch and placed my hands gently on her hips.

She smiled as she pressed her bare chest against mine; I blushed slightly before pulling back.

Her smile faded and she looked up at me. "What's wrong, Remus?" she asked, there was concern and pain in her eyes.

"Tonks," I whispered as she sat up to look into my eyes, "We hardly even know each other."

"I don't care," she said sternly as she moved closer and placed her hand on my chest.

I smiled and took her hand gently, "But I do, I grew up a gentleman despite my accident, so before I can take you to this level, I need to do things properly."

She stared at me for a moment, "What do you suggest?" she asked gently.

I looked into her eyes and smiled gently, "If you're willing to try and have sex with me, would you instead be interested in getting to know me, and I, you?" I asked softly.

"You mean like go on a date?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yes, exactly," I said smiling.

She looked down thoughtfully before a breathtaking grin broke over her face and her hair changed to bright red. "Okay!" she said grinning.

Her eyes lit up as well, twinkling happily as I helped her stand. "Then please, will you put on some clothes?"

She quickly put her clothes on, smiling all the while, I loved that smile, it just seemed so very light hearted and happy. I pulled her away from the couch, out the front door, and into the streets. It was time to be a gentleman again. I decided I was going to try courting this lady.


End file.
